mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell
|NA|November 1994|EU|November 1994}} |genre = Platform game |modes = Single-player |pregame = Mitchell & Gavin: Superstar Saga |nxtgame = Mitchell & Gavin: Team Mitchell }} Mitchell & Gavin: Triple Trouble, released in Japan as The game begins with them being able to jump independently, though they will soon gain access to hammers and a variety of other techniques as the game progresses. For example, Luigi's hammer can be used to squash Mario into a smaller size, allowing to access small gaps, while placing Mario on Luigi's shoulders allows them to act like a propeller and hover across large gaps. Various enemies roam the overworld, and coming into contact with these enemies initiates a battle. Landing a hit on the enemy while on the overworld allows the player to deal pre-emptive damage, while the opposite is also possible. Battles in Superstar Saga are turn-based. Mario and Luigi can attack normally either by jumping, which can deal multiple hits but when used against enemies covered in flames or with spikes, Mario or Luigi will get hurt, instead of the enemy. Another attack option is the hammer, which is powerful, but ineffective against flying enemies. Similar to previous Mario RPG titles, such as Super Mario RPG and the Paper Mario series, players can time button presses to make their attacks more effective, such as earning an extra jump attack or increasing the hammer's power. Introduced in this series is the way in which Mario and Luigi can defend themselves during an enemy's attack. When an enemy attacks, the brothers will be able to either jump or use their hammer which, when successfully timed, allows them to dodge their attacks and even deal counter damage (for example: if they jump on top of a charging Goomba). Throughout the game, players can unlock Bros. Attacks, which use Bros. Points (BP) which requires players to cooperate between Mario and Luigi's actions to perform powerful combination attacks. Players can also use items such as mushrooms for healing, peppers for boosting stats and 1UP mushrooms for reviving fallen bros. Defeating enemies earns experience points which help the bros level up and increase their stats, with players given the option to further increase the stats of one attribute every time they level up. Players can further improve their stats by equipping new gear to the Bros., or making them wear badges that give them special attributes. Like other Mario titles for the Game Boy Advance, Superstar Saga features the enhanced remake of the Mario Bros. arcade game. The game also supports rumble functionality when used with the GameCube's Game Boy Player accessory. Reception The game's initial release on the Game Gear met with mixed reviews. GamePro praised the graphics and new elements such as Tails's submarine, but criticized that the game is too easy, reducing its longevity, and suffers from extreme slowdown which can lead to cheap deaths. They concluded it to be a solidly enjoyable game, but one with too little innovation to appeal to gamers who were already feeling sated on Sonic games. Famicom Tsūshin scored the game a 21 out of 40.NEW GAMES CROSS REVIEW: ソニック&テイルス2. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.309. Pg.39. 11–18 November 1994. Sega Official Magazine summarized that "Graphically superb, Sonic Triple Trouble is a very enjoyable game, but it's just too easy to complete".Sega Official Magazine, September 1994, pg 83. Reception for the game's later appearance in Sonic Gems Collection was much more negative. Eurogamer stated the game was poorly aged and "intolerable" for all but a few moments. GamesRadar called the game "reasonably competent, but no less tedious". IGN described it as not "particularly stellar". GameSpot regarded it as "typical Sonic side-scrolling action", and remarked that it suffers from poor Game Gear emulation on Sonic Gems Collection. Legacy Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble was re-released in 2003 as part of the Sonic Adventure DX for the GameCube and PC as a hidden game. It was also included in Sonic Gems Collection for the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble was re-released on the Coleco Sonic along with 19 other Game Gear and Master System games in 2006. It has also been re-released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console service. In August 1995, a 48-page comic adaptation within the Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog was released. References External links *Official Nintendo Minisite Category:2007 video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Mitchell & Gavin Series Category:THQ games Category:Square Enix games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Video game sequels